valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Avan Hardins
Avan Hardins is an energetic, adaptable young man, leader of Class G and the protagonist of Valkyria Chronicles 2. Avan is the only character in the game who has the aptitude to utilise all classes, making him the most tactically flexible unit in Class G. Profile Born and raised in the southern Gallian town of Mellvere, Avan lived a fairly typical life working and attending high school. From childhood he looked up to his older brother Leon as a father figure after the death of their own father while Avan was still an infant. Leon joined the militia and fought with distinction against in the war against the Imperial army in 1935, leading Avan to admire his brother still further and seek to emulate his achievements during his time at the Lanseal Military Academy. The sudden news of Leon's death in December of 1936 ignites his passion, he enrolls at Lanseal and is assigned to Class G. Eventually he comes to realise he must find his own path in life rather than treading the one walked by his brother. Story In August 1937, the academy comes under seige during the Summer Carnival, and during the Defense of Lanseal, Dirk Gassenarl's helmet is blown off by Juliana Everhart, and his true face is shown, that of Avan's "late" brother, Leon, the Scarlet Lion. Avan is convinced that he must find his brother, as he is the only one who may talk sense into him. Stats Base Stats Scout *HP - 260 *AP - 450 *Shoot - *Evade - Shocktrooper *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Lancer *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Engineer *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Armor Tech *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Max Stats Scout *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Scout Veteran *HP - *AP - 550 *Shoot - *Evade - Scout Elite *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Heavy Scout *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Sniper *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Sniper Elite *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - AT Sniper *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Shocktrooper *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Trooper Veteran *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Trooper Elite *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Commando *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Gunner *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Gunner Elite *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Heavy Gunner *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Lancer *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Lancer Veteran *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Lancer Elite *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Mobile Lancer *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Mortarer *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Heavy Mortar *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Mobile Mortar *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Engineer *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Engineer Veteran *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Engineer Elite *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Medic *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Anthem Corp *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Anthem Elite *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Melodist *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Armor Tech *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Tech Veteran *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Tech Elite *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Spec Tech *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Fencer *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Fencer Elite *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Mauler *HP - *AP - *Shoot - *Evade - Potentials *'Hot-Blooded' - A burning passion fills their heart, raising their defense. *'Unprecedented' - Unexpected developments present a new way forward, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Brother's words' - Keeps their brother's words locked away in their heat, raising various abilities. (This potential later change into Left The Nest after Class G battle against Dirk Gassenarl in December.) *'Charisma' - Leadership qualities raise firing accuracy. Class Potentials Scout *'Accuracy Boost' - Raises firing accuracy. *'Sighting' - Raises firing accuracy when an enemy is sighted. *'Clear Thought' - Raises resistance to status ailments when under interception fire. Scout Veteren *'Accuracy Boost' - Raises firing accuracy. *'Nocturnal' - Has visibility at night equal to that of in the middle of the day. *'Dud Mine' - Land mines do not detonate when triggered. Scout Elite *'Accuracy Boost' - Raises firing accuracy. *'Silent assassin' - Raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets when taking the enemy by surprise. *'Concentration' - Focuses all shots on a single point when attacking. Heavy Scout *'Accuracy Boost' - Raises firing accuracy. *'Major Defense' - Raises defense. *'Anti-Intercept' - Halves damage taken from enemy interception fire. Sniper *'Accuracy Boost' - Raises firing accuracy. *'Major Accuracy' - Raises firing accuracy. *'Critical Attack '- Inflicts critical damage no matter where an attack hits. Sniper Elite *'Accuracy Boost' - Raises firing accuracy. *'Nest Master '- Raises attack power against infantry targets and the chance to inflict status ailments when climbing a ladder. *'Eagle Eye' - Raises zoom-in capability. AT Sniper *'Accuracy Boost '- Raises firing accuracy. *'Lower Ground' - Raises evasive skills and attack power against infantry targets when the enemy is above you. *'Ammo Refill '- Fully reloads ammunition after finishing an attack. Shocktrooper *'Vs Personel Boost' - Raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Close Combat' - *'Clear Shot' - Raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets when no enemy soldiers are nearby. Trooper Veteran *'Vs Personel Boost' - Raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Ambush Spotter '- *'Neutralize' - Trooper Elite *'Vs Personel Boost' - Raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Kamikaze' - *'Side Defense '- Commando *'Vs Personel Boost' - Raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Fearless Will' - *'Phoenix '- Gunner *'Vs Personel Boost' - Raises attack power against infantry targets. *'First Aid Boost' - *'Suppression' - Gunner Elite *'Vs Personel Boost' - Raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Deadly Aim '- *'Range Extension '- Heavy Gunner *'Vs Armor Boost' - *'Resist Counters' - *'Full HP Recovery' - Lancer *'Vs Armor Boost' - *'Armored Traits' - *'Stand Ready' - Lancer Veteran *'Vs Armor Boost' - *'Major Vs Armor' - *'Tank Slayer' - Lancer Elite *'Vs Armor Boost' - *'Side Attack' - *'Tank Destroyer' - Mobile Lancer *'Vs Armor Boost' - *'Major Resist' - *'Diversion' - Mortarer *'Vs Armor Boost '- *'Evasive Stance' - *'Packed Charges' - Heavy Mortar *'Vs Armor Boost' - *'Explosives Ace' - *'Ranged Shot '- Mobile Mortar *'Vs Armor Boost' - Raises attack power against armor targets *'Vs Personel Boost' - Raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Speed Burst '- Engineer *'Exploit Boost '- *'Aid Range Boost '- *'Super Exploit' - Engineer Veteren *'Exploit Boost '- *'Major Exploit '- *'Super Repair '- Engineer Elite *'Exploit Boost '- *'Repair Boost' - *'Super Aid Range' - Medic *'Exploit Boost' - *'Major Aid Range' - *'Poison Resist' - Anthem Corp *'Exploit Boost' - *'Vigilance' - *'Contact Wound' - Anthem Elite *'Exploit Boost' - *'Major Defense' - *'Super Evasion '- Melodist *'Exploit Boost '- *'Major Evasion' - *'Double Action' - Armor Tech *'Defensive Boost' - *'Nocturnal' - *'Super Defense '- Tech Veteran *'Defensive Boost' - *'Armored Traits '- *'Penetration' - Tech Elite *'Defensive Boost' - *'Auto-Clear' - *'Super Vs Personel' - Spec Tech *'Defensive Boost' - *'Extra Shot' - *'Total Defense' - Fencer *'Defensive Boost' - *'Covert Attack '- *'Third Eye' - Fencer Elite *'Defensive Boost' - *'Overrun '- *'Double Movement '- Mauler *'Defensive Boost '- *'Combat Skill' - *'Point Blank' - Friends *Class G Quotes Upon Selection *"Okay, let's go!" Attacking *"Coming at cha!" Upon Killing a foe *"Alright!" *"Enemy Down!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy spotted!" *"I see one!" Team Attack * Potentials *"Grr, I'm just getting started!" ( Hot-blooded ) *"What's a little blood loss? " ( Unprecedented ) *"A crisis is a turning point, right bro?" ( Brother's words ) *"Watch over me, Leon." ( Left The Nest ) *"Don't worry, I'll think of something." ( Charisma ) Class Potentials * Healed by Ragnaid *"Hey, thanks!" Rescuing an Ally *Medic, over here. Please, hurry!" HP Critical *"..Now it's my turn!" *"..T-takes more than that!" Unconsciousness & Hospitalization *"Ugh, damn ." Trivia * As stated by Avan himself, Avan's hobbies are sleeping and eating * Avan is the chair leader of Class G Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Loyalist Army Category:Class G